Hershey Kisses
by prettylittleliars39464
Summary: Hannily! Hannily! Hannily! Obviously is a Hannily story. Invloves Hershey Kisses, Sparia, stuffed animals (specifically bunnies), and eventually some drama.
1. Chapter 1

Emily P.O.V.

I sat with Hanna on the couch. It was the middle of the summer, and the middle of the day. We were both on the couch in tank tops and short shorts. I had my legs swung off the couch, but my top half lying on the side, my head lying on the arm rest. Hanna was on my other side, her entire body lying down, her head and blonde tresses in my lap. Her hands were placed softly on her stomach, while mine were sprawled around.

I yawned quietly and stretched, causing Hanna to yawn shortly after. I sat up and reached towards the little bowl full of Hershey Kisses we set out. I put my hand in and realized it was enveloped in goo. I sighed and slowly pulled my hand out. Great. It was covered in melted chocolate and Hershey Kisses wrappers. I used my clean hand to tap my friend so she would move. She grunted and scooted over and I reluctantly walked into the Marin kitchen and washed my hands. I returned and plopped back onto the couch. Hanna sat up and rolled over and over and over again while groaning.

"It's too hhoootttttttt," she whined. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help and grin a little at her. I turned back to the T.V. and tried to figure out what crap show we were watching. Some cartoon I guess. I don't even know. The show soon cut and went to commercials. Hanna sat up and threw her head back with a sigh. I silently observed her and smiled. Her hair was still down even though it was 99 degrees out- but then again, so was mine.

She rolled side to side while moaning until she settled back to looking straight forward. I chuckled to myself and looked forward again. on the T.V, a commercial for- ironically- Hershey Kisses came on. The little personified Hershey Kiss jumped around and got prepared to be put in a bowl and eaten or whatever. Next to me, Hanna made a noise and looked unpleased.

"I hate these stupid commercials. They're so dumb. It makes me feel like I'm eating a living thing since they like are movin' on their own and thinking and stuffs."

I laughed and she lied her head on my shoulder, making me blush and sigh inwardly.

"Like, honestly," she started again. "Like no. That's not true. They don't freakin' go around and pat each other on the back with their stupid little wrapping thingy, or give each other bouquets of their wrappers. No."

I stifled a laugh and shifted a bit to see her better. "Wow, Han. You really hate those commercials."

"Well! So what!? They're creepy. I don't wanna be eatin' humazized Kisses or personitied ones or whatever."

I rolled my eyes with a smile still plastered on my face. "Hanna. It's humanized. And personified. Not… whatever you said."

Hanna stuck her tongue out at me and with wide eyes. "Bite me."

I shrugged and smirked. "Fine. You asked for it." I jumped forward and pinned her down and softly sunk my teeth into her cheek. She shrieked and I laughed into her cheek. I backed my face up and kissed her cheek, pulling away with a 'mwah.'

The show came back on and Hanna seemed into it, even though it was a kid's show, so I didn't change it.

"Damn. This character it hot," I heard Hanna mutter next to me. I turned to her with an amused look on my face, but my eyebrows still furrowed.

"Han," I started, "he's a cartoon."

My blonde friend just shrugged. "So. I need me a new lover since Caleb left. I don't care if it's a cartoon as long as they're hot."

I let out a laugh as the show went on. I closed my eyes and put my head back, grinning. Every now and then I heard Hanna gasp or laugh. She was so cute. I started to drift off and pictured Hanna and I together. As in together together. I shot my eyes open and tried not to act startled so Hanna won't ask what's wrong.

_Okay_… what_!? Why did I just start to fantasies about me and _Hanna_ together?! _I tried to stay calm as I put my head back again and softly closed my eyes. I just saw a little scene of me and Hanna together again as a couple. I opened my eyes again, this time calmly. I shook my head slightly, hoping to get those images out of my head.

I squeezed my eyes shut, so tight that I couldn't see anything behind my eyelids. No images or people of dreams. I felt my breathing get steady as I began to drift off again. I jumped awake, startled, when I heard Hanna groan again.

"For God's sake!" She moaned. "Again?!"

I weakly looked at the television screen to see another Hershey Kiss commercial on and laughed in my head. She sure had a burning passion of hate for these commercials.

"What is the point!? Stupid, stupid, STUPID! NOOOOOOO! I hate yoouuuu. Dieeee."

I looked at her with a little terror and worry. We made eye contact and both stayed silent for a moment before we burst out laughing.

"Okay," I began calmly. "We, are going to help you get over your hate for these commercials. Keep looking at the screen." She reluctantly stared at the screen as the Kiss got catapulted out and into a person's bowl. They picked it up and put it against their lips, sucking softly like a vacuum so the kiss stayed stuck at their lips. The man then kissed the women where the Hershey Kiss was.

"See? It wasn't so bad," I stated. I looked over at her and saw the look of horror and disgust etched on her face. I face palmed still grinning.

"Ugh. See? Disgusting. I like the actual kisses better than the stupid commercials. She reached forward and dipped her hand into out Kisses bowl, accidentally covering it in the melted chocolate.

"Gur. I want a Kiss." Leaned over and kissed her cheek. I hopped back into my spot and appreciated the light blush the spread to her cheeks as she tried to contain her grin.

"No. I want a _real_ kiss."

I shook my head. "I'll get it first."

"No you won't. My hand is already in the bowl."

I surged forward as she dug through the chocolate muck and I dug my hands in too.

"No!" She yelled playfully. "Imma get the last Kiss!"

"Nooo. I shall get the Kiss!" I said triumphantly and jokingly.

"Haha!" She yelled and pulled out the last Hershey Kiss held it up like it was Simba as a baby in The Lion King. She quickly unwrapped it and she sucked it to her lips like a vacuum in the commercial. She closed her eyes and mockingly laughed at me as she began to let her breath out and pop in the Hershey Kiss.

Without realizing what I was doing I leaned forward to where the chocolate drop was until my lips were pressed against hers. All I tasted was chocolate, and what I can only describe as… Hanna. Something sweet and sharp at the same time. Something soft and yet something so… real.

I brushed my tongue against her bottom lip, craving more of the mixture that the magical Hanna taste and chocolate created. I brought my melted chocolate covered hand up to her silky blonde hair and buried it into it, pulling her impossibly closer.

She moaned softly and allowed my tongue to slip past her lips and into her mouth. I tasted an overwhelming amount of the perfect Hanna-like taste. Our lips moved against each other, and the chocolate taste faded at the Hershey dissolved and disappeared. Now I was able to clearly taste Hanna.

Our tongues danced together as our lips moved in sync. I sighed softly into her mouth and felt the shiver run through the blonde girl I was kissing. I slowly and semi-reluctantly pulled my tongue back into my mouth as we returned to a closed mouth kiss. After another few seconds, we slowly pulled apart and I realized her chocolate covered hand was resting easily on my chest, the other on the space of the couch next to her. I smirked at her.

"I told you I would get the kiss," I said and winked before walking away from Hanna, chocolate in her hair and on her hands.

I walked to the kitchen and felt a hand pull me around and pull me into another kiss.

"Maybe you did," she started, a grin covering her face. "But I," she continued, putting emphasis on the I, "just got the _last_ kiss," she said matter-of-factly and walked away from _me_ this time and closing her bedroom door behind her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: Sorry. I just really felt the need to make a Hannily one-shot. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna P.O.V.

Right after I closed my bedroom door, I regretted it. Now I was turned on, but I couldn't just go back and seem weak. So I grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and entered my shower. I turned on the water to a temperature that was warmish, but more on the cold side. After stepping in, I immediately started to scrub the chocolate out of my hair. I smiled when I started to think about how the Hershey Kisses got in my hair in the first place.

Because of Emily. Everything with me lately has been because of Emily. I've been extra fluffy as of late, and extra lovey dovey, and day dreamy, and blushy and soft and sensitive and just… I don't even know. All I know is that it's all because of Emily. And I just kissed Emily. Oh my God… I JUST KISSED EMILY! WHAT! NO WHAT IF IT RUINS OUR FRIENDSHIP! WHAT IF WE START GOING OUT AND SPENCER AND ARIA DON'T SUPPORT US! WOAH WHAT! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile in Sparia land…

Spencer P.O.V.

Aria and I stayed cuddled on the couch, pretending we weren't crying as we watched The Notebook. We had all the lights in her room turned off and the curtains drawn with the A.C. blasting. I started to admire the way the shorter girls' hair smelt and closed my eyes when my phone went off. I jumped and turned over to grab it. Luckily, it wasn't A calling me out for staring at Aria; it was Emily. I opened the message and read it in my head.

**Em: Spence. .. can u and Ar come over to Han's? I need help and advice and anything else u can offer plz. **

I replied back right after I read it.

**S: yea sure. R u ok? **

**Em: um… Im happy… I think. But idk why im happy about what happened. I shouldn't be**

**S: don't wrry Em. We'll be there in 10.**

**Em: ok tnx. Oh and don't mind the chocolate on me and the couch when you come. **

I nudged Aria as she wiped away her tears. I showed her the conversation Emily and I had and she stretched and yawn before slipping on her shoes. I slipped in my flip flops and we made our way downstairs, and she grabbed her keys in the process. We opened the door and stepped outside and groaned right when we did because of the heat.

We drove to Hanna's with the air conditioning in the car on as we hummed along to some classic songs on the radio. We reached our destination and pulled into the driveway. We stepped outside and moaned again from the force of the heat.

We dragged our feet along the driveway and the steps to her house and opened the door. The A.C. was on, but not as powerful as it was in the car or at Aria's. We looked around but couldn't find Hanna or Emily.

"Spence… where are they?" I heard Aria ask in a quiet voice next to me.

I shrugged. "They have to be here somewhere."

We made our way in the living room, and was a bowl of melted chocolate with Hershey Kiss wrappers in it. The couch has chocolate smears on it, and a chocolate handprint or two. Then I heard something coming from the kitchen and I tapped Aria.

"Shh… do you hear that?"

She nodded and rolled her eyes. "Spence. It's just running water. It's probably Em."

We walked into the kitchen and found Emily in front of the sink with a damp paper towel wiping chocolate off her chest.

"Em," I said and cleared my throat. She turned to us and grabbed a napkin to dry off.

She turned towards us and laughed awkwardly. "Yeah," she started, "don't ask about all the chocolate."

I nodded as did Aria until all 3 of us started laughing. When the laughter slowed to a stop, I asked, "So, where's Hanna?"

Emily seemed frozen for a second, and then her cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink as blood rushed to them. "Um," she began and coughed when her voice came out as a squeak. "I- I'm not sure. M-maybe she's, uh… t-taking a shower. I heard the water running…" she finished and trailed off. I gave Aria a quizzical glance and she just shrugged as we looked back at Emily who was looking at the ground and grinning.

"Right!" Aria said excitedly next to me. "So what is it that you need, Em?"

Emily looked back up at us but didn't make eye contact. She worriedly glanced around the room, her eyes never staying in one spot longer than 1 second.

"Um… hanandihadamoment…" she mumbled under her breath. I didn't catch what she said. "Um… Em? What was that?"  
She took and deep breath and closed her eyes before blurting out, "Hanna and I had a moment… like a romantic moment…" It took Aria and I a moment to process this information as we stared at Emily. Hanna and Emily…? Emily and Hanna…? Han and Em? Em and Han? Woah… didn't see this coming. Well at least not yet. It was bound to happen eventually, I mean Aria and I aren't blind. We can see how hot they are for each other or whatever, but this was unexpectedly soon. I imagined that they would just live in skinny love, stealing wanting looks at each other like a puppy who sees food it can't have for at least another half year.

"What happened?" I asked the swimmer curiously.

She blushed again and started to nervously ramble. "Well… like, the Hershey Kisses, and then the commercials… and um… the wrapper, and they were patting each other on the back… and the bouquets. And um… the cartoon guy- um Hanna thought he was hot. Um then the- it was melted. She was complaining, and um then we got the melted stuff on our hands, and she found the last thingy, and uh… the vacuum! Then we're kissing! And then the brown melted… oh um chocolate and hair and couch and the taste thing, and the kiss she ate was Simba, and the vacuum and then she left."

Aria stared at her with our eyebrows furrowed, trying to understand what she said.

"Simba and a vacuum?" Aria asked, her voice filled with confusion and a bit of concern. Emily nodded furiously with her eyes wide. "Uh-huh."

Aria and I shook our heads and looked at her again. "What?" We said at the same time. She sighed again and explained it to us calmly. "It's a long story, but it involves Hershey Kisses and commercials. But all I know is that we ended up in a pretty heated kiss."

I nodded slowly, starting to understand a bit. Before I could say anything, Emily started speaking again.

"Guys… I don't know what to do. I think I might… like her. I mean, I started to fall asleep on the couch earlier and I began to have, like, a dream about me and her… like me and her _together_." I nodded thoughtfully and put my hand on my chin, before turned to the shorter girl on my left side.

"Okay. I'll stay here and continue learning ore from Em. You find Hanna and confront her on all this. Then bring her in here and we can all talk about this."

She nodded and I smiled at her enthusiasm. So cute. She turned on her heel and ran to Hanna's bedroom and opened the door.

Aria P.O.V.

I immediately made my way to Hanna's room, and cautiously opened her door, in case she was in there. I heard the water running and sat on her bed, waiting for her to exit the bathroom and come in here. I felt a grin make its way across my face. I couldn't help it though! I really want Emily and Hanna to be together; that would be so freakin' cute. So I stayed seated on her bed, kicking my legs back and forth while humming to myself.

Eventually, I started to feel bored so I stood up and slowly wandered around her room. I picked at some of the jewelry on dresser and looked back at her bed. I stifled a laugh at how messed up her sheets were, probably from her violent sleeping, but I couldn't help but wonder just _how_ intimate Emily and Hanna got earlier. I laughed the thought off, and my gaze moved to a couple lumps under her pillow.

I plopped on her bed and lifted her pillow and found a heap of stuffed animals, and couldn't help but say, "awwww" at how childish Hanna was. Each one of the plush figures had a tear or two in it, and looked like they were at least 5 years old. I inspected each one, and recognized two, which we under a separate pillow. The first one I remembered seeing Hanna with when we were really young. I didn't know the girls like I do know, but I knew _of_ them. We were probably 8 or 9, but I still think about it sometimes.

Hanna was best friends with 3 girls: Bridget Wu, Naomi Zeigler, and Riley Wolfe. I saw them at recess, while I sat alone and read. Sometimes Noel Kahn would say hi to me, and even sometimes Spencer. Spencer also usually read at recess, but normally inside. But, every now-and-then, when Spencer would read and write outside, she would sit near me. We wouldn't talk, or even look at each other; just work.

I only remember one time during recess, Spencer was next to me, reading a book on poetry, while I skimmed through one on the history of art. Hanna, Naomi, Bridget and Riley were all playing together, while Noel, Sean, Ben and some kid named Logan- who transferred in 6th grade- were all together. Emily was off with a girl named Clara, and a guy named Scott, the three of them on the playscape playing tag.

The guys were passing a ball and the girls talked in a group and ran around. I had glanced up from my book and saw Noel throw the ball towards Hanna and her friends. The ball ended up hitting Bridget Wu in the nose, and she started crying.

At that point, I nudged Spencer and she looked up and watched what elementary school drama was unfolding. Naomi ran around looking for a teacher so she could tell on Noel, while Riley sat with the injured Bridget. Hanna was carrying the pink bunny she always had dangling in her hand when we were younger, and walked straight up to Noel and kicked him between the legs. He groaned and hit the pavement. Ben pushed her down and grabbed the plush rabbit. She stood up and kicked him between the legs, too. He hit the ground next to Noel and dropped her bunny. She went the reach it when the Logan kid took it and ran.

I remember Hanna chasing him and tackling him to the ground, when Sean intercepted it and ran towards the playscape. Emily and her friends were off of it now, and Clara was standing next to Bridget as Scott helped Noel and Ben up. Emily had picked up the basketball the boys were tossing and stood still as Sean came running, holding Hanna's pink bunny. The blonde was still running after him, but she was slow, since her legs were short and she was the 3rd shortest girl in the 2nd grade. I was still the shortest, followed by a girl named Anastasia.

Emily stayed still, holding the ball as Sean ran towards the structure. Hanna was only about a foot behind, and was about to jump out and tackle the blonde boy when Emily threw the ball directly at his head. He plopped to the ground and dropped the bunny in front of Emily's feet. Hanna, though, was already in the air from flying towards Sean. Before she hit the ground, Emily grabbed her arm and stood her up. She had bent down and handed Hanna her bunny.

Hanna had thrown herself in Emily's arms and hugged her tight, before the teachers came and said it was time to line up. Even though all that happened, the two never talked again until we all became friends.

The other stuffed animal I recognized was the one Emily gave her for her when Em came back from Haiti at the end of the summer. She had gotten all of us souvenirs, from the trip. I had gotten a really colorful notebook, which I still had on the nightstand next to my bed, since I wrote in it all the time. Emily got Spencer a college schedule calendar and folder as a joke, but Spencer took it seriously and really loved it and already packed it in her college luggage she started packing when she was 11.

Emily had gotten Hanna the plush animal I was holding in my hand now. I remember when Emily returned, and she gave us each of our gifts. She handed Spencer hers and we all laughed when we saw what it was, except for Spencer who started squealing and jumping with joy. She had given me mine, and I launched myself in her arms saying thank you to her and flipping through the pages. Then she handed Hanna hers, and Hanna started blushing in embarrassment, since she didn't think we knew about how she loved stuffed animals. But she loved it anyways. It was a small bunny. One that was similar to the one she had at recess that time, but instead, this one was blue and had a bow on its chest and a hearts for its paws. She clutched Emily tight tuned towards her before talking.

"So, how do you know I like stuffed animals?"

At that, all 3 of us turned towards Hanna with 'come ON' expressions on.

"Han" Emily had said. "We all have seen the plush rabbit you keep in your back pack and locker at all times.

At that, Hanna had blushed harder. "Um… no I don't."

I had rolled my eyes when she said that and Emily continued. "Han-na," she said, pulling out the blonde's name. "Don't even pretend you don't."

I don't really remember what anyone said after that, just that we all hugged and thanked Emily, and were excited she was back.

I placed each rabbit down under the pillow again, and heard the shower water turn off. I was knocked out of all my memories, and prayed that when Hanna walked back into her room, she would have a towel on. Luckily, she did, but she jumped when she realized I was there.

"Aria!?" She yelped, clutching her heart. "Why are you here?"

I smirked and walked up to her, and grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her towards the bed. I sat her down and I knelt in front of her. She looked kinda freaked out and I was hoping she wasn't thinking I was gonna do to her what it looked like I would to anyone who just walked in the room.

"Hanna," I started calmly, "how bout we talk about Emily."

Hanna started to blush and I smiled at her. She shrugged at me, but wouldn't make eye contact.  
"I don't know… there's not much to talk about," she said, trying to control her grin as she looked down at her fidgeting hands.

"So, what exactly happened with the Hershey Kisses?" I asked her, trying to see her reaction. She started to blush furiously and couldn't help but smile. I gave her a happy sigh and stood up, reaching for her hand. "Come on. Stand up," I said to the blue eyed girl. She took my hand and stood in front of me.

"Okay, stand in front of you mirror." She gave me a quizzical glance when I said that, but she did it anyways, while I sat on her bed.

"Okay. I'm going to give you a series of questions, while you answer true or false as fast as you can. Just the first thing of the top of your head. Now close your eyes." She did as I told her and stayed standing in front of her reflection with her eyes closed.

"When I give you a statement or question, it's going to be me, but imagine it just being the voice in your head." She gave me a quick and short nod as I started.

"1: My name is Hanna Marin."  
"True," I heard her answer immediately.

"2: My mom's name is Ashley."

"True."

"3: I have brown hair."

"False."

"I have blue eyes."

"True."  
"I'm dating Caleb Rivers."

"False."  
"I _was_ dating Caleb."

"True."

"My friends are Emily, Spencer, and Aria."

"False."

I was a little surprised at her answer, and didn't understand her response. But I kept going.  
"None of them are my friends," I said, it more sounding like a question since I was curious as to why she said false to the question prior.

"Flase."

Well at least that's good.

"I hate one of them."

"False."

"I like one of them more than as a friend."

"True."

The second Hanna said that, her eyes shot open and she turned to me, and she looked slightly frightened.

"I like Emily."

Hanna looked at me, and then the ground.

"True."

She slowly looked back up at me, and saw the satisfied smirk I had on my face.

"There ya have it. Yay! You like Emily!" I said excitedly. She smiled a little and blushed. I ran out of the room as Hanna changed into the clothes she laid out on her dresser. I was literally jumping with joy for my friends. I entered the living room and saw Spence and Emily on the couch sitting criss crossed and chatting about what I assumed was Hanna. Only a few moments later, Hanna came out and stood next to me. Emily and Spencer looked our way, and I noticed Emily start to blush uncontrollably. The two tall girls stood up came into the kitchen with us.

Hanna and Emily stood in front of each other staring at the ground and grinning, their faces pink, and each occasionally stealing a glance at the other girl. Spencer and I stood watching the interaction and grinning, until we got bored and pushed them together into a hug.

They stood there for a while, perfectly content with just holding each other.

"Fine, fine," Spencer said next to me. "We'll turn around." She spun on her heel and turned me around too. But of course we turned our heads and looked back to see Emily kissing Hanna on the cheek and whispering something in her ear. Hanna jumped forward into Emily's arms and pulled back before kissing her. When the lip lock ended, Hanna nodded and spoke.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Em."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: Well, this will be a story now, and I'll update soon. In the meantime, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Emily P.O.V.

SHE SAID YES! I feel like I just purposed to someone, and they accepted. Hanna Marin is officially my girlfriend. I can actually say that now, and I couldn't control the smile that was still stretched across my face, and my cheeks were starting to hurt.

Spencer and Aria we still here, sitting on the sofa while Hanna and I shared a comfy seat, with her half on my lap, half on the other side of seat. All the pillows went to Spencer and Aria since they agreed to let us have the blanket for now during the movie.

Spencer and Aria we secretly taking pictures of us, and every time I glanced over at them with a smirk, they quickly jumped and hid their phones and averted their attention back to the movie, not like any of us were watching. Hanna picked it out, and we refused on seeing _The Notebook, Mean Girls, Pitch Perfect, Bridesmaids, _or _Titanic_, since we've seen each at least 50 times. So instead, Hanna chose what she said is one of her other favorite movies, which ended up being _Barbie in a Mermaid Tale. _She was into it while I just looked around the room, but mostly just observing Hanna and her beauty, which was why I was smiling.

I guess I ended up dozing off, because after a while, I felt Hanna get off, and when I opened my eyes, Hanna was taking the movie out of the DVR.

"I'm tired," she said and stretched her arms, before looking over at Aria, who fell asleep with her head on Spencer's shoulder, and Spencer laying her head on top of hers, also asleep.

"They were taking pictures of us," I informed _my girlfriend_ with a grin.

"Of course they were," she said with a laugh.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder from behind as we sorta just looked at our sleeping friends.

"I gotta idea," Hanna said softly and turned towards me with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh boy… this doesn't sound good," I muttered under my breath as Hanna ran to the kitchen. I trudged after her and saw her sorting through the fridge, and grabbed some whipped cream, chocolate sauce, ice cream, and a bottle of tequila.

I followed her as she went back to the living room.

"Hanna," I started curiously, "what the hell are we doing?"

"We," she began, shaking the bottle of whipped cream, "are going to make them think we got drunk last night, and that they got a little carried away."

"Woah what? What the hell Han."

She slowly ran the whipped cream around Spencer's chest, and traced her breasts with it. She took her finger and whipped half of it off so it looked smudged like someone licked it. She whipped it on Aria's lip and took the chocolate, dragging it down Aria's neck, and smudged, placing some on Spencer's lips. She fell backwards laughing a bit, and covering her mouth trying not to wake them up. She took the ice cream and turned to me.

"Mind getting a spoon?"

I couldn't help but laugh along with her throughout the process, and knew I was part of this too. So I carefully walked to the kitchen and grabbed a two spoons.

When I returned we scooped the ice cream, and I pulled up a bit of Aria's shirt while Han pulled up Spencer's. We placed the frozen cream on their stomachs, and watched a shiver run through them. We smudged the ice cream around like we did with the whipped cream and chocolate.

"Now," Hanna said turning to me with a self-satisfied smirk. "We use this," she finished, picking up the tequila bottle and opening it. She drizzled some across each girl, and poured an oh-so tiny amount in each of our friends slightly open mouths. She took a gulp of it and handed it to me, and I took a smaller sip. She set the bottle down next to the couch, and ran to the kitchen.

She came back a couple minutes later with sprinkles, and sparkles. She just threw the sprinkles and sparkles on them, coating them very lightly on Spencer and Aria.

I shuffled out of the room trying not to laugh. I don't even want to know where she gets these ideas. She followed me in a couple seconds later with all the ingredients she used on our friends, and a more-than satisfied smirk on her face. After placing all the condiments back to their original spots before whipping her hands together, and then setting them on her hips.

"Now," she said, still looking happy with herself. "We wait 'til the morning."

She made her way back to the living room once again and turned off the last light. She glanced over her shoulder at me and signaled for me to follow her. I playfully rolled my eyes and smiled as she stole a couple pillows from Spencer and Aria.

After Hanna pulled out the leg rest for big chair, I scooted under the covers and swung the pillow behind me and rested my head on it. Hanna came in after me, easily finding space in the roomy chair. One of her legs laid on the pull out, the other fell on the arm rest. Her head rested lightly on my chest and we both closed our eyes with a happy sigh.

The room was dark, with the television still on, the light flashing slightly through our closed eyelids, but it was only a soft, comforting glow, which actually helped lull us to sleep. The sound also contributed, too. The T.V. volume was low, and only semi-audible, and the light hum of the air condition was in the background.

After a while, Hanna's breathing evened out, assuring me she was asleep. I glanced down a bit at her and grinned again, today's events replaying in my mind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The following morning, I woke up and stretched my arms after carefully removing them from Hanna's waist. I looked down and noticed Hanna smiling.

"Han?" I whispered softly. "Are you awake?"  
She opened her eyes and peered up at me.

"Shhhh," she said softly, placing her index finger on her lips before pointing to Spencer and Aria, who were still asleep, but just started to shuffle around.

I closed my eyes, as did Hanna, but made a tiny slit in my eye to see what would happen.

Spencer woke up first and sat up and stretched. She lowered her arms and slowly looked around, noticing the sticky ice cream and chocolate and everything else that we smeared on them last night.

She hastily shook Aria awake, and she shot up, and looked down at herself, then at Spencer. She quickly jumped off the bed, which is when Hanna "yawned" from next to me. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, and nudged me slightly, so I took that as my que to get up. I rolled my head and shoulders and glanced at my friends, trying to keep calm and not start laughing.

"Well finally you two stopped tryna go at it," Hanna commented standing up and smirking once again. "Em and I couldn't get you guys to get your hands off each other after you practically emptied the liquor cabinet. I felt like I was watching a porno."

I sat up and wore the same expression Hanna had, as Spencer and Aria looked at each other awkwardly and quickly looked away blushing once they made eye contact.

I stood next to Hanna and shifted my head a bit toward her ear.

"Maybe we should tell them," I said, feeling guilty for my friend's uncomfortableness.

"Just a little longer," she whispered back.

After a few long beats of silence, Hanna caved in. "Okay, okay. I can't take this awkwardness anymore. You guys didn't do anything. Em and I put that crap on you guys while you were sleeping."

Spencer's head shot up and they glared at us. Aria chucked a pillow at Hanna's head, but she swiftly ducked, but when her head emerged, Spencer was already in front of her with a different pillow that she swung at the blonde's head. Hanna spun around before stumbling backwards and crashing to the ground and on the other pillow that missed her a minute ago.

I turned to face them, getting ready for what was to come my way until I heard speaking.

"And how dare you bring Emily into this, Han. Don't think we believe you for a second that she helped with this. Emily is a good person," Spencer said good heartedly

I didn't correct and instead just smiled and bit my tongue. Hanna stood up and brushed herself off, and dramatically fixing her hair.

"Believe what you want, but Emily is not a saint," she replied.

"Neither are you. You're a little devil child," Aria joked back.

"That I am," Hanna said and winked.

Spencer rolled her eyes but smiled anyways.

"I'm just going to take a shower and get this all off me," she said before heading towards the bathroom.

"Take Aria with you. Just shower together," Hanna said, causing Spencer and Aria to whip their heads towards her. Hanna just shrugged.

"What? I know you guys wanna," she said suggestively.

Spencer ignored her comment and a few moments later we heard the shower water running.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After they both showered, Aria and Spencer headed home leaving Hanna and I alone.

Hanna was near the stove attempting the cook pancakes for dinner, and ultimately failing. She flipped one over to reveal the other side was completely charred. She groaned in frustration and I came up from behind her and rested my head on her shoulder with hands wrapped around her waist, just like our position last night during the sleepover.

"Looks good," I mumbled into her neck after kissing it lightly.

"Ugh, please don't lie to me."

"I'm not, I'm being truthful," I assured her.

She snorted in disbelief. "Please. You really wanna eat black, burnt, dead, pancakes from hell?"

I pulled away a bit and gave her a confused look with a small smile playing on my lips. "Pancakes from hell?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. "They're completely burnt from the fires that burn in hell," she said darkly.

"Okay, you're a little messed up."

"I take offense!" She said playfully.

"But I like messed up people," I said, slowly turning her around to face me.

She didn't reply, she just maintained steady eye contact with me before leaning in and connecting out lips. I kissed back, pulling her closer, one hand on her hip, the other in the small of her back.

Her arms snaked up and around my neck, her left hand holding the back of my neck, and her right tangling itself in my hair.

"I love you," she mumbled against my lips.

_She loves me. Hanna loves me._ The statement caught me by surprise, but I felt my heart swell and its beat increase.

"I love you, too," I replied more than truthfully.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: Okay, well something big is gonna happen next chapter, just so you all know. Please review so I know that people are reading. Oh, and sorry this chapter was kinda pointless; I just wanted to write some Hannily fluff before things get a little bit intense. **


	4. Important Note

**A/N: Hey. I'm sorry for doing this, I really hate author's notes too. But I really need to know something important for me to update this story at all. Should I just keep the story light and fluffy Hannily, with nothing too big or bad, or should I incorporate some more things and throw some drama in there, but of course have fluff too. Because I was planning something kinda big and kinda bad for next chapter, but I'm not sure if you guys like it just being light and sweet and all fluff. Just tell me if I should add drama with fluff, or just fluff, and I'll update ASAP .**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry to those of you who wanted the story to only be fluff, but more people wanted to have some drama, but I promise you that whenever I do write fluff, I will make it as fluffy as a can.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hanna P.O.V.

I let out a relaxed sigh as I swung my legs onto Emily's lap and she giggled quietly, and I smiled at the soft sound. It's crazy how easy it was. Like… to be with her, I mean. Like, everyone always says 'love is so hard' and stuff like that, so I always thought it would be confusing like algebra. Algebra is hard. But when I was with Caleb, it wasn't hard… but it wasn't simple. Sorta like how Language Arts is. It's not hard to do the work, but every-now-and-then, the whole editing and format thing can be confusing. But with Emily, it's fun. It's simple. Like free-period… Jesus Christ I feel like Spencer; making all these school references.

But back to my main idea. Being with Em just is fun, and simple, and easy, and every other word that means the same. Like… you know… those words. But I really just feel comfortable. I guess the fact that we've been best friends for so long eases any awkwardness.

I leaned up and reached for the remote on her other side, and kissed Emily's cheek on the way. She looked down and blushed, trying to control her grin. I smirked at her reaction and crossed my legs on her lap and put one hand behind my head and flipped through the channels.

_Toddlers and Tiaras, Dance Moms, Ouran High School Host Club, _or_ Teen Titans._ I turned to Emily and looked her in the eye once she turned her attention to me.

"_Toddlers and Tiaras, Dance Moms, Ouran High School Host Club, _or_ Teen Titans?" _She gave me a puzzled look.

"Um, 1) since when have you watched _Teen_ _Titans_? And 2) what is _Ouran High School Host Club_?"

"Well," I started sitting up, "1) Ever since I fell in love with Robin, and 2) it's an anime show."

Emily threw her head back and laughed. "I thought you fell in love with me!" She said chuckling.

I shrugged and grinned. "My heart is conflicted," I said dramatically.

She laughed again and I smiled at the sound. "Also, you watch anime? Are you like some big anime freak now?" She questioned playfully.

"Noooo. I only like that show because the guys are hot. I am one hundred percent in love with Honey. And Tamaki. But mostly Honey… and Tamaki."

She laughed again and pushed my shoulder. "So, you're in love with me, Robin, Honey, and Tamaki?"

I nodded. "Yup. But mostly you," I informed her before winking and standing up. I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, searching for my water bottle. I unscrewed the cap when I accidentally gulped something. I slapped the water bottle down on the table and couched for a second.

"You okay?" I heard a worry sounding Emily from the living room.

"Yeah. Fine," I replied easily before pulling out whatever I nearly swallowed.

It was a rolled up piece of paper.

I immediately started to freak out and my eyes went wide. It had to be from A.

I slowly unrolled it and my eyes scanned the message.

_Wanna keep your girls alive? Joining us will help. –A_

Wait, A wanted me to join the team? Ha. Did A really think I was smart enough to be A? Or did they really think I was dumb enough to join? Either way, I wasn't going to. Sure, I would do anything to keep Emily safe, girlfriend or not. Even with the other two. But I wouldn't betray them by joining the A team. I would just have to keep an eye out for them and protect them.

I figured A was watching, like they usually are, so I shook my head no, indicating I wasn't going to join.

I waltzed back into the living room and jumped onto Emily's lap. I wrapped my arms around her neck and smiled and she laughed.

"You're cute, you know that?"

I nodded. "Of course I know."

She shook her head smiling and looked back up and into my eyes.

"So… Do you wanna go out?"

She looked at me quizzically again. "Um… aren't we?"

I laughed again and nearly fell out of her lap. "I mean like go somewhere."

"Ohh. OK. Mall? Froyo?"

I nodded. "Yeah sure. Which?"  
"Both?"

I nodded and rolled off her lap when Spencer texted an S.O.S.

Assuming Emily also got the text, I glanced over at her. She was looking down at her own phone screen with a worried expression.

We both dashed off to the car.

She jumped in the passenger seat and I hopped into the drivers. No words were spoken as we drove a bit above the speed limit and rushed over to the Hastings home.

When we arrived there, we hopped out of the car. We speed walked up the driveway, and I grabbed her hand to calm her nerves. She gave me a pained type of smile as we barged into the house without knocking. We heard talking upstairs, so we raced up them and into Spencer's bedroom where Aria was starting to take deep breaths in our taller friend's arms.

"What happened?" Emily demanded from next to me.

"She was driving over here," Spencer started, her voice weak like she had been crying too. "And a black SUV almost ran her and her car down. It was A."

Aria let out a sob at that and Spencer held her closer and kissed her forehead protectively.

We stayed silent for a moment, and Emily took a seat on Spencer's bed to help comfort Aria when my phone buzzed.

**Told you so. How about I say this; it's not just about Spencer and Aria. We target Emily now. Joining yet? –A.**

I couldn't join. I wouldn't. I guess the girls noticed my worried expressions, and Spencer spoke up.

"Han? Something wrong?" She questioned gently, concern evident in her voice.

"No," I said, putting emphasis on it, hoping A would catch my double meaning. I wouldn't join the A team. "My mom just wants me home. Need a ride Em?" I say turning to my girlfriend.

She shakes her head. "I think I'm going to stay here for a bit, if it's okay with Spence and Ar."

Both girls nod. "Yeah Em. You should stay. We haven't seen you in a while." Emily nodded and stood up. She kissed my cheek and leaned into and close to my ear.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked softly.

"I'm sure. But I gotta get going before it starts to rain harder," I say, speaking to all three of the girls for the last part, motioning towards the window at the rain. Then there was a strike of lightning, and it started to down pour.

"Spoke too soon," I sighed. I grabbed my purse and gave Aria comforting hugged, and kissed Emily on the way out.

"Bye guys, love you. Love you, Em."

"Love you too, be safe,"

"Same goes to you guys," I finish before leaving. I jog to my car and get inside before carefully driving home.

_Why does A want me? You'd think they'd want someone a little more bright, like Spencer. Why me_? I shake the thoughts away. I don't want to get into a car accident because I'm thinking about A.

When I pull into my driveway, it's still pouring rain. I run out of the car and to my front door.

"Shit!" I yell out in frustration when I realize it's locked. It must've clicked shut when Emily and I ran out. I look up and see the rain won't be slowing down anytime soon, so I run back into my car. I can't go back to Spencer's. They'll know something's up if I say my mom needs me, and then turn around and go back to them.

I rest my head on the steering wheel and let out a groan. I hate A. I hate this. _But at least I have the girls… _but I may not if I can't protect them. And after what just happened with Aria, it proves I haven't done a great job of that. I squeeze my eyes shut and block out the world around me. I pull out my phone to check the time. 4:00 P.M. My mom won't be home for another 2 hours. Maybe I could entertain myself with my phone, but I don't have any internet connection from here, so I can't text or go online or anything. I sigh and close my eyes again, blocking out the thunder, and quickly falling asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

1 and a half hours later, I wake up and groggily groan and rub my eyes. It's a tiny bit darker now, but not by much. Luckily, it stopped raining, and was cool outside for the first time this summer. The windshields are covered in water droplets and are slightly foggy from the steam rising off the roads because of the heat on them being washed away.

I look in the rearview mirror and I notice something written on the back windshield.

_Last choice. Join: yes or no. –A._

I roll my eyes.

"For God's sake," I mutter to myself, exiting the car and walking to the back. "This is the third time you asked."

_Protect Emily. I have to protect her. _No. She'll be more hurt if she finds out I join the A-team. So would the girls. I'm not doing that. I just have to keep them all together and not let them out of my sight.

I roll down my sleeve and pull it over my hand and wipe away the words A wrote. I begin to walk away and stop when I get near my door. I back up and go to the front windshield_. Join: yes or no. _I quickly write something on the foggy glass, and walk away.

Spencer P.O.V.

I can't believe A nearly killed Aria. Nothing too bad has been happening in a while; why are they starting again now? And why start with Aria. I swear to God they better not be targeting her. I won't let that happen. I will literally lock her in my closet if they are, just to be sure she' safe. But pulling her closer to me made me realize what I could've lost. What if… something _did_ happen? Even though I hate to even think about it, what if Aria _did_ die? I wouldn't be able to tell her everything I've ever wanted to tell her. I wouldn't be able to ever kiss, her or call her mine. I wouldn't be able to tell her I love her. And now, with A starting off with a bang, more things like this could happen, and I doubt we are always going to be lucky enough to survive attach after attach from A. And I can't lose Aria.

She buries her head deep in my neck and I feel a couple cold tears escape her and run down my chest. I feel my own eyes burn and blur, and I softly shut my eyes, allowing a single tear to race down my face and drop. Just like that; it just dropped.

I feel eyes on me and I look over to see Emily giving me a knowing and sympathetic look. I give her a weak smile which turned into more of a grimace, but I know Emily knew what I was aiming for.

I felt Aria pull away from me a bit and I loosened my grip.

"Thanks for letting me come her, Spence," the smaller girl said, her eyes red and puffy. She kissed my cheek briskly and fell back into my arms, and we held each other loosely. I sighed and gave her a quick squeeze before her phone went off. Then mine. Then Emily's.

A.

Hanna was the only one not with us. Was the message about her? Was Hanna in trouble? I could tell the same thing was going through my both of my friend's minds when I saw Aria's look of worry, and Emily's straight up panic.

We all took a look at each other before we nodded and opened up the 'new message' in sync.

_Third time's the charm. –A_

Attached was a picture of a car's windshield, rain droplets and a hint of fog covering it, with the word 'yes' spelt across it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: If you get what that means, please pleeaassseee don't be mad at me. I promise it'll all be good again. I mean, it could get bumpy, and could possibly at one point be straight up bad, but it'll all end up good and fluffy. But she's doing it for the best. Review please… even though I'm a little scared to see your reviews in case any of you yell at me.**


	6. Chapter 5

Hanna P.O.V.

I honestly hate myself right now. I really really do. How could I do this? How could I be so stupid to fall for their trap, and actually join? God, I'm so stupid. I am. When they find out… God when they find out they'll never forgive me. Ever! And Emily… she defiantly won't forgive me. I'm going to lose my two best friends and my girlfriend because I wanted to protect them. Now I'm realizing what this all means. I JOINED THE FREAKING A-TEAM FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHAT WAS I THINKING! But then again, maybe A really will stop. Wait. Why did I not think this through before? Why would A stop once they actually have me on the team? Jesus Christ I'm so stupid. But, I'm pretty sure what A really meant was that they wouldn't actually kill or attempt to kill them anymore. Or at least not be too violent…

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door. I unenthusiastically made my way down them one by one and nearly tripping twice. I didn't bother to see who it was on the other side; I just swung open the door. Emily, Spencer and Aria were there. I tried to keep my face from falling, not like it could fall much, since I wasn't wearing an exactly happy expression, but moved aside to let them in.

"Hanna," Emily started and hugged me. "We got a text from A. We thought you were in trouble."

I stood awkwardly and gave them a half smile and shrug. "Well I'm not."

I couldn't bear to make eye contact with any of them, especially Emily, so I tried to direct my eyes anywhere but in theirs as I walked to the kitchen.

"Han," I heard Spencer begin as she came up from behind me. "Are you alright?"

I snapped my head towards them and gave a fake smile. "Yeah. Yeah, of course," I assured nonchalantly, but Spencer arched one eyebrow and gave me a look as if to say, 'we'll talk about this later.' Damn Hastings. That girl can see right through me.

"So…" Aria said hesitantly and awkwardly, "um, where's your mom?"

_Shit_. "Um, yeah, she just left for an emergency business trip. She wanted to make sure she got to see me before she left. She's gonna be in Road Island for the weekend." It wasn't a total lie. It's just that all that happened earlier, and she didn't actually see me.

Everyone nodded, and Spencer did too, but it was slower; more suspicious. Well, she's suspicious of me, I guess. Or however you phrase that. Dammit, she's on to me. Damn Hastings.

"Well as long as you're okay, I'm good." Aria said to me.

"Yeah, so am I," Emily said with a smile.

"We should probably head back to my house and get our stuff," Spencer explained half to me half to our friends. "So we'll text later, okay?" I nodded to her and they began to retreat.

"Wait," I called out and they stopped and turned their heads in my direction.

"Promise you'll call or text or stop by or something? I really don't like being here alone," I told them shyly. As much I don't want to be around them because of the guilt, I don't want to be alone. Not with my mom gone, and not knowing that it' possible for A to stop by and ask for some coffee.

"Yeah of course," Emily said and smiled again. I quickly forgot about everything bad happening when I saw her smile, and I could help but smile back.

Once they left, I plopped down in the couch and willed myself not to cry thinking about what'll happen when or if they find out.

Emily P.O.V.

I sat in the passenger's seat as Spencer drove us back to her house.

"Did you guys notice anything off about blondie?" Spencer questioned from besides me.

"No. What do you mean?" I asked her and lowered the radio station.

"I don't know… she just seemed kinda secretive."

"Well we can talk to her about it later. But I'm sure she just has a lot on her mind. She's really behind in her classes, not to mention we all are dealing with A."

Spencer shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I know she has those things on her mind, but something's bothering her and I doubt it's her grades. And if she really is struggling with her classes, then we can always help. Her classes are simple."

I rolled my eyes lightly. "Well they're easy for you. She actually has a hard time with them."

Spencer rolled her head towards me and back towards the road. "Oh come on, guys. Don't say you don't think her classes are easy. We took them last year no problem."  
Aria spoke up from behind us. "Yeah but we're in most of the higher level classes; of course we're going to find them easy. The only classes we have with her are like English and gym. Because we don't take APP English, and gym doesn't require high grades and stuff."

"Can we stop talking about Hanna's grades and classes? I really think something is wrong," Spencer said to shut us up on the prior topic.

"Well like I said, I'll talk to her about it soon," I said slightly harshly. I didn't want to keep talking about anything we just were talking about. I didn't want to discuss Hanna's educational status, or that she's hiding something from us.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When we made it back to Spencer's, we walked into her room and Aria and I looked around for our bags and clothes we left. After we gathered out stuff, the three of us made our way to the living room. Spencer flipped through the channels until she landed on some documentary on Abraham Lincoln.

Aria and I groaned in union and Spencer turned to us. "What? This is fascinating."

"To you!" Aria exclaimed. "Not to us."

Spencer whipped out her puppy dog eyes.

"Fiiiinnneee," Aria said giving in.

Spencer cheered and kissed Aria's cheek before turning up the volume and intently watching the show. Aria and I stayed on our phones, texting each other about what a dork Spencer was.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When the 1 hour documentary was over and done with, Aria and I stood up and stretched. Spencer rolled her neck and looked at us.

"What time did Hanna tell us to call her?" Aria asked us curiously.

Spencer had her left arm bent over her head and her right arm holding its elbow as she tried to loosen her arm muscles. "She never said a certain time, she just said to call her soon. Which we probably should do before she storms over here and goes all Hanna-bal Lecter on us for not checking in."

I nodded and pulled out my phone. I quickly pressed 1 on my phone, and it started calling Hanna's cell number since she was on speed dial. After 3 rings, she picked up.

"Hello?" I heard a groggy voice answer.

"Hey Han. It's Em. Were you asleep?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I dozed off on the couch after you guys left."

"Oh, alright. Do you want us to stop by? We can stay with you for a little while. Or maybe we could go out. The four of us. We haven't been many places together in a while besides our houses with all this stupid A stuff. We can go-" before I got to finish my sentence I heard a sob coming from the other end of the line.

"Hanna? Han are you okay?" I asked as a wave of worry took over.

"I-I don't know. Can you guys come over please? I made a really big mistake and," she couldn't finish as she started up with the hysterics again.

"Hanna. Hey hey hey, calm down. We'll be right over, okay? Don't move it's okay," I said and hung up.

"Come on guys, Hanna needs us," I said rushing out the front door.

I jumped into the passenger's seat once again as Spencer took over the driver's seat and Aria consumed the back.

Not another word was spoken as we zoomed off to Hanna's house.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Do you think Hanna is going to tell them? Review please!**


	7. Chapter 6

Hanna P.O.V.

When Emily called me and mentioned A, I couldn't help but start crying. I was now helping the person who was ruining our lives. I had to tell the girls. I couldn't keep this in even if A hasn't approached me yet, and it's only been 2 hours. They would understand right? They have to. I just have to explain to them it's in order to protect them.

I was pacing my living room with my hand on my forehead as I stressed about their reactions. Will they be upset? Will they understand? Before I could come to a conclusion, my phone went off.

_Heads up, heads off. You inform them, I'll deform you. –A_

Damn. But the girls are already on their way over. They'll know I'm lying if I come up with something…

I quickly delete all my texts from A. They can't know about this- any of this. I set my phone on the counter and exit through the back door before dashing off into the woods.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Emily P.O.V.

I was really worried about Hanna, and I guess I didn't do a good job at hiding it. I felt Aria rest a hand on my shoulder and Spencer spoke up.

"Hanna's gonna be fine, Em. I f she was in any danger, she wouldn't have had tome to call us."

I just shrugged and looked down before turning my head towards the window. I picked up my bag and scooted a little bit towards the door before peeking inside to catch a glimpse of two little stuffed bunnies that belonged to Hanna. She snatched them a little earlier and when they were rushing out the house I didn't have time to put them back, so placed them in my bag instead.

They offered me little comfort, but they reminded me of Hanna and that was good enough for me. I pulled my bag closer and closed my eyes before taking a deep breath. _Hanna will be fine_, I had to keep reminding myself.

The drive to the Marin residents seemed to take forever, though, and anticipation was getting the best of me.

"Em, I am going to slice your feet off if you keep doing that," Spencer warned from besides me. I looked at her with confusion and then looked down and realized my left foot was tapping on the car mat excessively. I stopped all movement until my hand rested on the cup holders in between the two front seats, and my fingers started clacking on the plastic.

"Emily!" Aria and Spencer scolded at the same time.

I pulled my hand back and tried to stay calm until we finally got there. The car wasn't even stopped yet when I unbuckled and ran out the door. Aria and Spencer got out quickly and followed me as I barged into the house.

"Hanna?" I called out. Spencer and Aria did the same and we ran upstairs to find she wasn't there. We entered the basement and she was still nowhere to be found. We ran into the kitchen and something caught my eye. Hanna's phone. I cautiously picked it up and looked it over before turning it on and entering Hanna's passcode. Nothing new or mysterious was there, just all of Hanna's regular apps and texts. Why would she leave her phone here? Before I knew it, I was crying.

Hanna was in danger. She was nowhere around here, and she doesn't have her phone. We have no hope in finding her.

I felt a gentle hand rest on my shoulder and rub soothing circles on my back. It did little to calm be but I was grateful for my friends.

Then I heard Spencer's soft yet raspy voice break the silence. "We'll find her, Em. I promise."

I was silently praying that she would keep this promise.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hanna P.O.V.

Fuck me. Just fucking fuck me. I hate this so much. I hate _me_ so much. I'm a fucking idiot. I really, truly am. I was simply running. Running through the woods at a fast pace to try to get as far as possible so I wouldn't put my friends or my girlfriends in danger. I was just doing something as simple as running when me- being the clumsy me- glanced behind my shoulder for a moment as if something was behind me, and then I tripped on a root in the ground, and tried to regain my footing and wobbled around and ran straight into a tree. Head first.

I've been laying on the ground for the past 20 minutes was dirt getting all over the back side of my brand new Ralph Lauren leather jacket. Luckily I wasn't a complete mess besides that. Just some mud on my shoes and a small cut on my forehead from the tree. But for some reason I just felt too lazy to get up. I tried with all my strength to do it, but my body ignored my pressing thoughts and stayed sprawled out on the ground until I somehow found the strength to sit up with a groan.

I trudged across the floor of the woods and stepped over branch after root after rock until I was at Lookout Point, and suddenly, the sky was turning a darker, and on a few hours it would be a faint orange color. I sat down on the rock near the edge of the cliff and gazed down at the small town below.

It looked different up here. It looked… peaceful. But once you enter it you see it's far from that. People are like that too sometimes. Everyone always says, 'don't judge a book by its cover,' but no one really takes into consideration that sometimes it means things or people look good on the outside, but the inside can be a horrid, scary, mess. It's not always the other way around. People don't always realize that.

Lots of things can fool you.

Tons of people are in disguise.

Now sadly it seems I'm one of those people now that I joined the A-team.

God I hate this.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Aria P.O.V.

I feel awful for Emily. I was panicking and freaking out right now, and Emily's the one who's her girlfriend. She must be completely off her game and on edge right about now. She was pacing the kitchen and suddenly began to frantically rip through the draws and casinos and, well, anything in sight.

I didn't know what to do so I picked up Hanna's phone and a tried looking for anything I could as to where she might be when Spencer snatched it from my hands.

"Hey! Spence, I was looking through that you know," I informed her.

"Yeah I know," she said, eyebrows furrowed as she swiped and clicked away on the screen in concentration. "Come here."

I scooted next to her and cranked my neck to look at the screen. Spencer was on a page and was about to hit a button that said, 'revive deleted files.' She quickly pressed down on it, and a blue bar popped up and almost instantly filled. Her message inbox was now full, which meant Hanna had deleted a ton of texts.

With no words spoken, I watched as Spencer cautiously opened her message, and we went to the ones that came from a blocked number. Most were ones Hanna has shown us or told us about before, but there were two that looked unfamiliar.

_Told you so. How about I say this; it's not just about Spencer and Aria. We target Emily now. Joining yet? –A._

The most recent one from only about half an hour ago said, _Heads up, heads off. You inform them, I'll deform you. –A._

Oh damn.

I turned to Spencer, wide-eyed. Hanna was on the A-team now? A threatened her on it? Was that what Hanna was planning on telling us before she got this last text?

"Um, Em?" I said softly, tearing my eyes away from the phone screen to look at the worried girl.

She rushed to my side and I showed her the texts. She read them and stopped. Her eyes grew wide and fearful and then changed to one full of anger.

"Why would she keep this from us?!" She all but yelled.

"Emily, calm down," Spencer said strictly from beside me. "She probably was going to and then she got this last text and ran off."

"She should've texted us!" She shot back. "She should've told us in the phone call or something!"

I sighed. "Emily… that's not exactly something you say over text," I pointed out.

"Well that's just too damn bad!" She exclaimed and Spencer and I were surprised. Why was Emily so pissed? It's not like she openly joined. It's not like she wanted to.

Right?

Suddenly there was a buzz and we looked down to see Hanna's phone had received a new text.

_Guess again, bitches. Hanna chose this. Guess she has some of her own bones to pick with you three. –A._

"We can't believe what A tells us," Spencer warned, but her voice sounded slightly unsure. Almost like she believed A.

I didn't at all. There was no way in hell that Hanna would join the A-team.

"Oh my God," Emily whispered in shock. "I can't believe this. Hanna betrayed us. Our friend betrayed us. My girlfriend betrayed us!" She shouted, getting angrier and angrier each passing moment.

I rested my hand lightly on her shoulder. "Guys. A has tried to tear us apart before, why do we think they aren't going to try now?"

Through the corner of my eye, I saw Spencer nod. "Yeah, A has already blackmailed people into joining… even I've joined." Even though Spencer was trying to help, she still didn't sound very convinced.

"Plus," I started, adding on to my prior thoughts, "this is _Hanna_ we're talking about. You know? Hanna? Bubby, blonde, clumsy, ditzy Hanna? Our friend? Your girlfriend? And no offense but her GPA is below basic. I don't think the A-team would let her on if she tried to join. So they wouldn't ask her join, either."

Emily shrugged and sat, burying her head in her hands. "I can't believe this," I heard her mummer.

I had nothing to say, so I awkwardly fidgeted in my chair until Spencer cleared her throat and stood. She put Hanna's phone in her pocket and walked to a draw, searching through it until she found a flashlight. She checked to see if it worked, clicked it back off and stood in front of us with her arms crossed.

"Let's go," she said, turning to the door. "I have a few ideas as to where Hanna is."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: I didn't really like this chapter. I promise that the fluff will return soon, and I will give you a lot of fluff next chapter to make up for the lack of it as of late. Review please!**


End file.
